Hetalia Romano x anyone starter - Pirate Theme
by hetaliaanimelover1
Summary: Romano is struck with serious injury on his lover's ship. What will happen next?


/ Romano/Lovino x any male. Antonio/Spain, Prussia/Gilbert, and Ludwig/Germany preferred. Pirate themed. Warning: Contains blood and a not-so-happy beginning. Sorry for the length. Send me a PM if you'd like to roleplay! I'll only take serious offers and I prefer at least a paragraph in response! /

Lovino was stuck in the captain's headquarters on a ship. His white and partially see-through shirt cling neat to his body and the wrinkles fell in a perfect place. His shorts went just below the knee and was a tan color to compliment the shirt. Lovino sat on the bed, his feet dangling off the edge and just barely able to touch the wood floor as he listened to the chaos outside of the room.

There was certain unwritten rules to the pirate life. Such as drinking after a well-deserved victory. The same goes for fighting on a pirate ship against another group of pirates. The biggest rule is that you should only wield a knife or sword with a fellow pirate in battle. The only time this rule can be put out of place is if the captain pulls out a gun. However, in most cases, the up close battles with swords is preferred. So, it was no surprising thing to hear the sound of metal swords clashing against each other and the pirates cheering. Lovino could even hear his significant other's laugh as he swung his sword around to earn a victory. A few of the other rules were things like no shoving people off the edge of the ship unless they were already dead, don't make the other person suffer and if they are struggling with breath you are suppose to put them out of their misery, etc.

Despite the rules, there was always the risk of a pirate breaking a rule. Afterall, they were unwritten and there were rarely consequences for a broken rule to fighting. As long as the rule-breaker won the fight that is. For this reason, Lovino would always worry when a fight would break out and he was locked away in the safety of the cabin. The swords clashing together weren't as loud as before, meaning that a few of either side had lost precious members of the crew. However, the yelling and laughing said that the fight still had a ways to go before anyone were to give up. Lovino kept his hands under his legs, swaying his feet and his heart raced with the anxiety of knowing if his lover would make it out of the fight. He always had before, but there was never a guarantee that he would make it out of every fight.

The door to the cabin rattled and Lovino lifted his head. _ never came into the cabin until the fight was over but the sound of swords clashing only proved that the fight was not over quite yet. Of course, Lovino thought that the man was hurt and was coming to the cabin to seek aid. Lovino jumped off the bed and turned to the door just as it opened and revealed well… not him. Instead stood a tall man wearing a captain's hat. His eyes were dark and the man had nothing but had intensions. Lovino stood there, frozen. He wasn't quite sure what to do. The tall man wasn't his lover. He was the captain of the other ship. The man was chuckling lightly and he mumbled something but Lovino didn't have time to comprehend it.

The ship fell silent and everyone had turned heads. Now, it wasn't completely silent. The water rushing against the ship making it rock gently was only background noise to the sound that worried Lovino's crew. The loud thump, the sound of bare feet kicking at the wood floor in an uneven and panicked manner. The variety of loud noises of a person unable to make proper words as he struggled with breath. The smell and sight of smoke from a gun and the captain of the other ship standing at the captain's quarters with the door open. Inside the room, Lovino had crippled to the ground. The man with the gun had good aim, proven by the amount of blood that now stained Lovino's pristine white shirt. Lovino's hand wrinkled the shirt with a grasping motion and he dropped his hand to the floor, his hand making a print on the wood floor as he grabbed at it. His vision blurred and he rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling as shock began to settle.


End file.
